Lips Like Sugar
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Count this as a belated Valentine's Day present, mah peeps! The PJO guys and girls talk about their first-ever kisses! All canon couples, including a few pairings from my shared story "APOLLO!" which I co-write with MrsEDarcy. Oh, yes. And Leyna! And Tratie! Rated T for mentioning of make-outs, stuff kids can NOT hear, and the fact that Spongebob terrifies Percy O.O. Shazer, OUT!


**YAY FOR ROMANCE! YAAAAAAAAAY! THREE CHEERS FOR ROMANCE! YAAAAAAAAY! GIMME A R! GIMME AN O! GIMME A M! GIMME AN A! GIMME A N-C-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! ROMANCE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**ANYHOO...**

**Well, I wanted to do something for Valentine's Day, but NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING, had came to my mind. ****And then THIS STORY did.**

**Anyway, this is a series of one-shots about the guys and girls of PJO describing their first kisses! AWWWW! THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOOO SWEET! **

**Nico: *gags***

**Me: Shut it, di Angelo.**

**Nico: NEVAH!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop praising me.**

**Nico: Do you only hear what you WANT to hear?!**

**Me: Why, THANK you! I HAVE been working out!**

**Disclaimer: LEYNA WOULD BE OFFICIAL IF I OWNED PJO! LET'S HOPE UNCLE RICK DOES MAKE THEM OFFICIAL!**

**Leo: YAAAAAAY!**

**Reyna: ...**

**Leo: Oh, c'mon, Reyna! You KNOW you want this.**

**Reyna: No, I don't. *turns around and leaves the room***

**Me: Looks like Leo is forever alone right now...LET'S SHOW HIM SOME LOVE!**

**Percy: Let's not and say we did.**

**Me: WHAAAAAAAT?!**

**Percy: HE FREAKING SET MY PANTS ON FIRE!**

**Me: That was the BEST. DAY. EVER!**

**WARNING: SLIGHTLY SAPPY, HOPELESSLY ROMANTIC!**

**Nico: CUE THE BARFING!**

**Me: Shut up, or they'll be a one-shot about you and THALIA kissing!**

**Nico: *duct tapes his mouth shut***

**Me: 0.o**

**LIST OF COUPLES: Percabeth DUH, Jasper, Leyna, Tratie, Clacy, Frazel, Shazico, Willbeth, AND MORE!**

**Not necessarily in that order, though. *smiles* I MAY include a few couples from "APOLLO!" If you all want to, that is. In fact, I just made it a poll! YAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Chapter One: Percabeth YAAAAAAAAAY!

**(A/N: THAT IS NOT OVERREACTING.)**

(Annabeth's POV)

I used to like Luke. Like, a lot. But then Percy came along, and I fell for him when we were twelve.

I didn't know that he liked me back.

I kissed him in Mount St. Helens, because I never thought that I'd see him again. But that doesn't count as our first kiss. That was just me kissing him.

Our first REAL kiss happened underwater, right after we both got dumped into the water by our friends after the Titan War.

Some real nice "friends" we had, right?!

We've kissed since then, along with a make-out session or two.

But I'll never forget our first REAL kiss.

Percy has soft lips, softer than I imagined. They also taste like all that blue Cheery Coke that he drinks all the time.

I don't think that he's eve kissed anyone before me, but he must have, since he's a good kisser. I'm not jealous of the girl, though. Cause she's lucky.

I like tasting those Coke-tainted lips, over and over again. They bring back memories. Some sad, some good, and some terrifying.

But then I lose myself in those lips like Coke, over and over again.

(Percy's POV)

I've liked Annabeth for a long time now. I've had a crush on her ever since we were twelve.

But I've never expected her to like me back.

Most people say that our first kiss was when she kissed me in Mount St. Helens.

But that was just her kissing me.

Our first REAL kiss, the one where we both knew that we were going to kiss the other, our FIRST kiss as a REAL couple, was when we both got dumped in the lake after the Titan War.

We've kissed more since then (along with a few make-out sessions, just to gross my little half-sister out :D) but I'll always remember that first kiss.

Annabeth's lips are soft and sweet, and they taste faintly like sugar.

Annabeth is a really good kisser, and I love to taste her lips over and over again, like they're sugar.

Beautiful lips like sugar.

* * *

**Me: SO YOU'VE DONE THOSE MAKE-OUT SESSIONS, JUST TO GROSS ME OUT?!**

**Percy: Oh, only about a few. **

**Me: You're so EVIL. YOU RUINED MAH CHILDHOOD!**

**Percy: *whimpers* Please don't go all Texas accent on me. **

**Me: Wut...**

**Percy: That squirrel from Spongebob scared me as a kid!**

**Me: Really?**

**Percy: Well, the whole show did, actually.**

**Leo and Stolls: *look at each other, grinning***

**Percy: Oh, crap.**

**Travis: WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!**

**Me, Leo, and Connor: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Connor: ABSORBANT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HE!**

**Me, Leo and Travis: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Me: IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOU WISH!**

**Leo and Stolls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Leo: THEN DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!**

**Me and Stolls: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**All: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB, SQUAREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NTS! AH HA HA HA HA!**

**Leo: Hey, where's Percy?**

**Me: I think we just scared him off.**

***insert loud screaming about how scary Spongebob is here***

**Travis: Yup.**

**Connor: *turns off camera* That was EPIC!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
